


School

by Compactor



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke and Nathan. Their first meeting. Be careful, too much cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Duke Crocker RP blog, goldheartedduke

It was his first day of school, and to say the least, he already hated it. The thing was: you just sit there, and there’s someone who says what to do and when to do, and he didn’t like it. Just like that. Since ever, he liked the thing the way he wanted it, when he wanted it. But here, no. He had to follow rules - doesn’t matter if he’s 5, he already breaks his parents rules and now he’s going to break school’s rules -.

After 15 minutes of class, a little boy entered in the classroom. The teacher guided the boy to a free seat by his side. School wasn’t that bad, maybe he would make a friend and things could get… less boring. 

He poked the boy in the shoulder but he didn’t look at him. He tried again but nothing happened.

"Hey!" He said, almost yelling in the boy’s ear. The boy jumped to that, he was caught by surprise. 

"You don’t need to scream. I’m by your side." He said, mimicking what his father would say when he yelled because he wanted attention. 

"But, I poke you and you didn’t talk to me. It’s fair." He pouted. After a moment he turned to him again and said, "I’m Duke. What’s your name?"

"Nathan." Finally the little boy had a name. Duke smiled, his front teeth missing. 

"This place is really boring. Mommy says she loves me, but she sent me to a place like this…" Duke took the paper and started drawing. He was drawing him, as a pirate and his own boat. Yeah, one day he would have his own and travel around the world, discover new legends and find treasures. 

"I guess." Nathan put his head on his left hand, watching Duke draw.

Nate didn’t talk that much, he realized. He stopped drawing and looked at the teacher. She was busy helping a girl with Play-Doh in her hair. He giggled at that. Girls are stupid.

"Come on." He got up from his seat and took Nate’s hand and led him to the door. 

"What are you doing?" Nate said, afraid how daddy would react if he find out that he’s getting out of the class without anyone’s permission. Mommy told him to only get out of the classroom if the teacher give him permission. 

"Getting out of here." He got on his tiptoes and opened the door. He was a small kid for his age. 

"But we’ll get in trouble!" Nate said, half whispering and half yelling. They got out of the classroom and started walking. 

"It wouldn’t be my first time…" Duke turned to face him and smiled. He touched his shoulder and started running. "YOUR TURN!"

Nate frowned, he didn’t know what to do: come back to the classroom or play with this kid named Duke? 

He smiled. He didn’t play a lot. Why not take the opportunity? He started running after him. He already thought Duke as a friend.


End file.
